


Burning Fire (In Both Our Hearts)

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fon is a shapeshifter, He can shapeshift into a human or dragon, M/M, Reborn as a Dragon Tamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 2: Sky Day [Dragon AU |Royalty AU]He paused in his steps when he heard a slitter, scales moving against each other. He looked around carefully, hearing a soft but deep breathing. Not asleep, no, but calm, observing.The dragon knew that he was there.





	Burning Fire (In Both Our Hearts)

Reborn was a dragon tamer, a very strong one, and he daresay, the strongest in the world. Be it feisty and nasty ones, strong ones or timid ones, he would be able to tame them. Each time, he would go out of his way to tame them just so they wouldn't inflict fear among the humans. Just so no one would kill them.

He loved them, dragons of all sizes. Ever since he was a kid, he was entranced by these majestic creatures that ruled over the skies. However, because of how huge they could be, humans tend to fear them. And humans in fear lashes out. They hunt the dragons, kill them either due to fear or due to their greediness of wanting their scales. (Dragon scales tend to be used as medication and good for healing wounds.)

And Reborn hated them who kills dragons. So he trained himself since young, studied about the dragons and their behavior just so he could help them. Years after, he had became a very well known dragon tamer, inspired those who had the same insight as he does to step forward. Now, most humans lived happily with dragons.

The forty-five-year-old man would be proud of himself if that was his original intention; peace between humans and dragons. Well, it was, in a way, but no. He merely just want to tame the dragons and protect them from humans, not them getting along.

He smiled wryly as he lied on Leon, his closest companion who curled up beside him. Leon, noticing his owner's amusement, huffed. Rolling his eyes, Reborn pulled his fedora down and covered his face, resting. He had to rest, if he had to go up to the mountains the next day. There were rumours that there was a new dragon, a rather strong one too. He had to go make sure if that was true. For the dragon's safety.

"Leon! See anything?" He shouted over the wind, a hand on Leon's back while another was on his fedora, making sure that it didn't fly off. His companion roared. "Good boy! Let's go!" The green dragon swooped down, circling the mountain and slowed, descending onto the ledge that led into a large cave. 

Reborn climbed down, patting Leon's neck as he slowly stepped in, keeping an eye out. Leon stayed outside just in case that there really was a dragon. It was rather dark, but he couldn't use any torch lest he wanted to agitate anything accidentally. Luckily for him, there was a few small hole on the ceiling that allowed the sunlight to shine through.

The deeper he went in, the more confirmed he was that there really was a dragon. A new one at that.

He paused in his steps when he heard a slitter, scales moving against each other. He looked around carefully, hearing a soft but deep breathing. Not asleep, no, but calm, observing.

The dragon knew that he was there.

He took a small, experimental step forward and stopped when he felt the shift. The dragon itself was the one who moved closer. Reborn saw the eyes first, slitted and dark brown in colour before he saw the head, maroon. Reborn's breath was caught upon seeing the dragon.

He.. Had never seen this species before.

It was significantly smaller than an adult sized dragon, but it wasn't a young one either. Its scales shone brightly and beautifully in the light, wings wide and impressive. 

".. Beautiful." He whispered out. The dragon seemed to understand his words and made a small, amused sound at the back of his throat.

"Hey." Reborn said as the dragon moved closer. "Nice to meet you. I'm Reborn, a dragon tamer." The dragon huffed in acknowledgement, tilting his head. "I heard from the villagers that a new dragon is around so I came to make sure no one harms it- _you_." He explained. The dragon seemed more amused even as it- he- silently listened to the man.

"Can," Reborn licked his lips. "Can I touch you?" The dragon tilted his head slightly before he lowered his head to Reborn's height, watching him intently. It was a permission.

"Thank you." Reborn sounded breathy. He could see the scales more clearer, the horns, the eyes. He gently touched his head, pausing just in case the dragon hated it. The dragon did nothing. Reborn nodded and brushed his hands over the scales, liking the smooth yet bumpy structure, feeling the comforting heat on his palm. 

"Do you have a name?" The dragon grunted in affirmative, leaning into the hand before he raised his head slightly and blew. No fire. He simply,  _blew_. Reborn took a moment before it clicked. "Wind?"

The dragon growled.

"Okay, no.." He thought for a moment. " _Feng_? Fon?" The dragon hummed. Or, Reborn heard a hum. He smiled. "It's a nice name. It suits you." The dragon looked at him in the same amusement he had since Reborn first saw him. 

"Please take care of me, Fon."

"Where did you come from?" Reborn asked as he sat cross legged on the grass. Fon and Leon lied around him in the large, empty meadow, soaking in the sun. (He had introduced the two and was absolutely pleased when they got along.) Fon lifted his head slightly at the question, blinking slowly before pointing at the forest on the map Reborn had rolled out, east from where they were with his claw.

"That's really far away. Why did you come here?" Fon looked a bit forlorn, which Reborn could easily tell. (Anyone else wouldn't be able to recognize it.) The dragon lowered his head and turned away. Reborn took that as a signal not to pry and didn't. He patted the scales and said no more. 

"Well, do you want to hear where I found Leon years ago?" The said dragon huffed in exasperation but didn't stop his human from continuing. "In the west. This guy over here trapped himself in the roots of this big tree and.." 

Thunderstorm. Reborn frowned as rain drops rolled down the window, loud thunder roaring and lightning flashing from a distance, close to the mountain that Fon resided. Too close for comfort, actually. He pursed his lips, tuning out the sound of water hitting heavily against the roof and turned away.

Lightning flashed and blinded the whole room for a split second followed by a roar. Reborn's eyes widen. That roar wasn't the thunder, but a dragon's roar. It couldn't have been Leon's, for he was safe inside, having to shapeshift himself smaller. Reborn whipped around and stared out the window. His eyes widen.

Red. The mountain. It was on fire. Another roar rumbled in the air as the familiar wings of the maroon dragon came in view, flying around the mountain. He seemed to be desperately trying to put out the fire, wings beating to create a large gust of wind. It wasn't exactly working, even though it was raining. The fire was spreading too fast. Fon gave out another roar, knowing that his attempt was futile. 

Reborn watched the dragon losing the home he had claimed. Leon had climbed up to his shoulders and nudged his cheeks, snapping him out. Reborn pursed his lips and rushed out, grabbing his coat. 

He ran out as Leon detached from his shoulders, growing larger until he in his original size outside the building. He climbed onto the green dragon and pat him twice when he settled properly. At his signal, Leon took off to the mountains, where Fon was still flying around. 

Leon roared, no doubt to notify the other dragon, but Fon did not hear it. "Fon!" Reborn tried futilely. Gritting his teeth, Reborn urged Leon faster. Just when they were closed enough, another lightning flashed. One moment Fon was flying in the sky, away from the fire and the next he was plummeting down.

The man's eyes widen. "Leon!" His dragon did had to be told twice and immediately dived for the maroon dragon. Fon was unconscious, but he was glowing as well. Reborn didn't know why he was glowing, but that was the least of his concern. The dragon dropped into one of the clearings and Leon swooped down, landing skillfully on the grass.

Reborn jumped down from his dragon and ran to the glowing dragon. There was a burn on the maroon dragon's neck, his scales dark black instead of its usual shiny red. "Fon, hey!" He tried to wake the dragon up, Leon coming close to shield them from the rain. He touched his face, near the eye, patting harshly when the glow increased.

Reborn was forced to look away from the blinding light, eyes clenching shut. It was only when the light dimmed that the man could open his eyes, a minute or two to regain his sight. He couldn't believe what he saw.

In place of the maroon dragon was a naked man with pale skin, hair long and messy and wet, unconscious.

Reborn's mouth fell open as he stared in shock. ".. Fon?" He snapped his mouth shut, realizing. "A shapeshifter.. He- he's like you, Leon!" Leon made a growl that sounded like a reprimand. "Right, not the time." Reborn peeled off the coat and covered the- now man- dragon. He slipped out arm under the knees and the other one on the shoulder and carried the man. Climbing onto Leon, he held the man properly and Leon flew back to their house.

The next morning, where the storm finally calmed, Fon woke up to the smell of apple and maple, to the smell of musk and rain and most of all, to the smell of Reborn. He blinked sleepily before he jumped up into sitting position, only to whine at the pain that shot from his back. He winced as he turned his head to look at his bandaged back when he realized he was no longer the size of a dragon. 

Nor was he a dragon, in fact.

He tensed up at the thought of others seeing him like this. He tried to get off the bed only to fall back onto it as blood rushed to his head. He groaned, feeling dizzy when the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake." His eyes narrowed into slit as he felt claws growing on his nails. He relaxed slightly when he saw that it was merely Reborn, but his nails didn't retract. "Calm down, I won't do anything to you." Reborn would probably have lifted up his hand to show that he meant no harm to the shapeshifter, but his hands were full. He was holding a tray, balancing a glass of water and some pancakes.

He walked to the table at the corner of the room and placed the tray on it, aware that Fon was watching him closely. He turned to the shapeshifter. "Can I check your bandage?"

Fon stared for a little longer before slowly nodding. Although he knew he could trust Reborn, after meeting since half a year ago, but he was still wary. He had met humans who turned into greedy gremlins when they knew that he was a shapeshifter. That was why he decided to migrate and live in the mountains alone. Not that he needed to be around the humans to survive.

"Thank you." Reborn slowly moved closer and took a look at the bandage. It didn't need any changing, but he figured that he probably should apply more smoothing cream to the burnt area. "I'm going to apply some lotion, is that alright?"

Fon nodded again. 

"Alright." Reborn gently helped him take off the bandage and hummed, glad that his wounds were healing steadily. He reached over the nightstand beside the bed and pulled out a small bottle from the drawer. Taking some, he rubbed the lotion on Fon's back as gently as he could. Fon, despite feeling the pain, wasn't even fased by it. Though he did flinch a split second when Reborn touched him.

When the Reborn was done, he changed the bandage for him and patted his back. "There, done."

"Thank you." Fon hummed, feeling better with the cream smoothing the burnt area. Reborn instantly liked his voice. It was low yet calming, much like the shapeshifter himself. "Where did you find me?"

"The clearings. You got hit by a lightning. We couldn't just leave you there." Fon frowned, briefly remembering it. 

"I see. Thank you for bringing me here." He paused and blinked. "'We'?"

"Yep. We." He tensed up again at the thought of another human knowing his existence when Reborn whistled sharply. Soon, a small, chameleon-sized green dragon flew in and landed on his human's shoulders. Fon's shoulders visibly slacked at that. How could he forget about Leon?

As though knowing what Fon was thinking, Reborn spoke up. "Don't worry, no one else but the two of us knows. We won't tell anyone either." Leon nuzzled against his cheek, causing his curly sideburn to bounce a little and getting Fon's attention. "I know that there are those who black market shapeshifters, dragon, especially."

Reborn's black eyes had a solemn yet murderous look in it. "I'm on a long term mission to find all shapeshifters and protect them along with the other dragons. You included." When he was younger, he had seen shapeshifters in the black market and auctions. They were either heavily injured to the point they couldn't escape, to young or heavily drugged. He hated humans even more for that.

"... You really do like dragons, don't you?" Reborn broke out of his train of thoughts and was taken aback slightly at the small smile Fon had. It really suited him, and it was beautiful. So was his dark brown eyes.

Fon was beautiful in his dragon form, but _gorgeous_  in his human form. Realizing that he was staring, he swiftly faked a cough and turned away. "I do."

His eyes burn in slight yellow when he looked at Fon again. "I love them."

"Reborn." The fifty-five year old man turned when he heard his name was called and smiled when he saw Fon walking up to him. He sat by the cliff, gazing far into the horizon. In a distance, he could hear dragons roar as wind blew gently as though caressing his cheeks. "Hey." He greeted, an arm wrapped around Fon's waist as the shapeshifter sat down beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"How's everything?" "Great. The government wasn't pleased, but who gives a damn about their thoughts?" Reborn chuckled. "You should've seen one of the minister's face. He looked like a pomegranate!"

Fon fondly shook his head even though he laughed a little. He sighed as they settled in silence, watching a black dragon swooping up and down in the air, a hysteric laughter filled the air from the human that was sitting on her back. "Tsuna's really enjoying it, isn't he?"

"Yep. He'll be the greatest dragon tamer one day after me." 

"You say dragon tamer when the both of you are suckers for dragon."

Reborn refrained from rolling his eyes as he placed a chaste kiss on Fon's forehead. "Maybe, but it's the truth." He mused. Fon tilted his head up to look at Reborn before he leaned up, meeting the man halfway as their lips touched.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> I didn't reread it other than checking for spelling mistakes soooo yeah.
> 
> Reborn loves dragon, hates human.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact= They found Tsuna, age 24 (Reborn was 50), trying to help an orange dragon that he named Natsu from some hunters. The dragon was injured. Reborn immediately took him under his wings and made him his apprentice. Tsuna was a trouble magnet, attracting all sorts of trouble with and of dragons, but Reborn wasn't complaining.
> 
> Fun Fact= Reborn legit scared the government to death when he went to make claims for the North Forest and Mountains, the biggest stretch, and make it the reserved forest for the dragons. He wasn't there to request for it, _he went there and told them to get screwed if they dared to step into the forest without his permission_. (The government couldn't even retort because they knew of his reputation of being the strongest. Also because that time Tsuna was beside him and Tsuna was the runaway heir of the strongest clan.)
> 
> Fun Fact= Tsuna's family decided not to bother him and tell him to come home when Leon and Fon led the dragons to scare them.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes.]


End file.
